You Want
by 7Don't7Forget7Me
Summary: Brought even closer together through a tragic incident Doumeki and Watanuki come together to protect their unborn child. "I never asked for this..." Warnings: Rape/Violence/Mpreg.
1. You Want

Title: Re:Energize

Author: 7Don't7Forget7Me

Pairing: Doumekixwatanuki

Type: Violence/Angst/Romance

Summary: "You will come to realize how much you will need Doumeki."

Warnings/Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is yaoi (boyxboy love) if you find yourself leaving unpleasant comments come and join me and we can both look for a life.

Authors Note: I was listening to Revengefuck and Flirt With Me by Zeromancer when this story hit me. To be honest I'm at a loss about the fate of this story *slap* but I will definitely continue it even if I have to force myself. Oh, this won't be a "happy" story Doumeki is going to hurt watanuki... a lot. Although I guess I should give them a good ending... (Yes, I am extremely indecisive)

_The yo__ung boy was sleeping soundly with a little frown marring his face. He was dreaming about the girl he liked although something seemed off._

_Finally! I'll be able to kiss Himawari-chan! She's so cute and the way she styles her hair only serves to make her look angelic. Oh, if only you knew how much I loved you Himawari~~_

_The wall-for-a-face freak wasn't here, everything was going to be okay and he'd finally be able to profess his love to Himawari-chan! Watanuki put a hand over his chest he was so nervous and his hands felt clammy not to mention he was breaking out a sweat._

"_Oi"_

_Watanuki could deal with the occasional annoying and evil spirit, hell it didn't scare him it just put him on edge. He could deal with that but somehow the familiar and annoying voice he heard echoing in the distance made him feel extremely uneasy. _

_As he turned to see the tall freak (Watanuki knew that was a little bit harsh but he felt as if he was walking alongside a giant and it made him feel inferior) he felt even more out of place and anxious when he caught sight of Doumeki's furrowed eyebrows not to mention the way he clenched his hands almost as if he was getting ready to strike Watanuki._

"_Doumeki?"_

_The tall and emotionless boy didn't answer him it looked like he was in pain._

"_Watanuki be careful this may be a dream but Shizuka isn't exactly himself right now."_

_Watanuki stepped back when he noticed Doumeki getting closer and instead chose to follow Haruka's voice. "Haruka-san, what's wrong with Doumeki?" Normally he would've started yelling at the other boy for acting strangely but Watanuki couldn't help but feel that this was his fault… in some way._

_Haruka-san used his hand to place Watanuki behind him just to make sure that he would be able protect the seer if things got out of hand. It was a selfless gesture to Haruka-san but apparently not to Doumeki, who watched the simple action with close inspection._

"_Come here Watanuki." It was more of a command laced with annoyance, the way it came out from Doumeki's voice. Okay so something was definitely wrong with Doumeki but the boy was crazy if he though Watanuki would follow his order. _

_Haruka stayed in front of Watanuki despite the fact that it made Doumeki visibly uncomfortable. "This is not the time for that Shizuka, awake from this dream and think about what you're doing before you seriously injure Watanuki." _

_Doumeki's golden eyes ignored his grandfather and instead trailed themselves to Watanuki's own eyes. The seer immediately tore his gaze away from Doumeki's piercing stare and looked at the ground…ground? He cursed himself for flailing about instead of becoming aware of his surroundings. He noticed that the "place" they were in was gray gradually turning black and the atmosphere was making his throat itchy. _

_Doumeki's head was starting to hurt and his palms were extremely itchy from the blood drying itself on his hands. He wiped some of it off on his hakama and made his way towards Watanuki. _

_Haruka stood his ground and instead turned to the seer "Watanuki I know what I'm about to say makes no sense but please listen very carefully, Shizuka is having ….how should I say this, a hard time getting his emotions under control. Due to the strength of his feelings they have gained the power to reach you in this dream. I can see Yuuko failed to tell you about the relationship that binds a seer to his protector and unfortunately you will have to figure that out on your own." _

"_What are you-" _

_Watanuki's eyes widened as he noticed Haruka start to fade._

_Before he disappeared completely Haruka shook the seer with urgency to keep his attention "Watanuki please remember you did not cause this. The bond that has linked you two together has become so strong that the proximity of Shizuka's emotions can bring harm to you."_

"_-nuki.."_

_Doumeki charged towards Watanuki, "I gave you a chance now you've left me no choice."_

"_None of this is your fault….."_

"-anuki"

"Watanuki!"


	2. After You Fall Asleep

A/N: I'm thinking of including some mpreg, I still don't know if I should. Doumeki will only get more vicious and cruel from here on out.

Watanuki opened his eyes slowly, straining himself because of the light pouring into the room. His heart beat a little faster than usual as he went over what Haruka-san said.

He relaxed a bit when he noticed Maru and Moro were in the room with him. He didn't miss the look of concern and worry that were directed at him.

Maru and Moro hugged him tightly, he felt guilty that he made them feel that way especially since both of them were special to him. With them he forgot that he was doomed to be alone and watch his friends grow up and die. "Maru, Moro I'm okay I'm very sorry for making you worry."

They both looked up at him and he could tell by the way their faces were beginning to contort with anguish that they were about to cry. He felt their nails digging into his back but he didn't mind and instead hugged them more tightly.

"Maru and Moro were worried over Watanuki!"

"We were scared….

…Really scared

Watanuki wouldn't wake up!"

Watanuki sat up and kissed both of them on top of their heads. He couldn't continue to make everyone worry over him, not when they sacrificed so much to keep him alive.

He faced the screen as he heard the sound of little feet making their way to his room and dodged to the left in a nick of time avoiding the black manjyuu. "Watanuki you're so cruel making Mokona worry like that!" The black manjyuu settled down between maru and Moro trying to hug him as far as his little arms would let him. "I'm okay now don't worry."

He kissed all three of them and got up to fix his bed before motioning for them to follow him, he was more than looking forward to cooking for them and that thought brought with him instant dread and terror. It was morning and Doumeki usually came over to have breakfast before heading out to college.

He needed to figure out what to do before Doumeki came hopefully the older boy would choose not to come over.

Doumeki hanged up the phone and started putting on his shoes before leaving the temple. Now that he had a week off from his studies he could focus on the object of his affections. Watanuki was going to pay for making him feel this way. How long had it been since Watanuki was aware of his feelings? The seer was the only one in his life that sparked such intense emotions within him and yet did not give him a response.

He knew that he had to protect Watanuki from spirits and whatever threatened to harm him. He did all that with the intention of getting the seer to be more careful when he was granting people's wishes but the idiot continued to be reckless, he could understand why Watanuki had become apathetic and jaded. After all Yuuko was no longer alive.

Neither Himawari nor Yuuko could get in the way.

Damn! Just thinking about that woman and the effect she had on Watanuki even after all this time was pissing him off. He kept quiet when he learned what Watanuki's choice was and even when he learned that "time" had stopped for him and he would never be allowed to leave the shop. He didn't say anything because he knew how much it would hurt the seer to see him reprimanding him for his actions.

But damn it it hurt. He was supposed to grow old and die. Without Watanuki? Watanuki took his choice away, that wasn't fair at all. He wouldn't allow for the seer to fade away and continue ignoring his feelings.

Flashback

"_Please understand Doumeki I just want-"_

_Doumeki slammed his hands on the kitchen counter looking at Watanuki with anger._

"_I've done so many things for you, I even kept quiet when you chose to take ownership of the shop I knew what it entailed and yet I said nothing. Just for once, please acknowledge my feelings for you."_

_Watanuki looked away and walked towards the door. He didn't need this right now he couldn't deal with Doumeki's desire to become more than friends. He'd never been with anyone and now Doumeki was saying these things. It was too much._

_Over the years the seer learned that his protector never got this way unless he was distressed and a little bit beyond angry. _

_The seer knew it was best to leave him alone for a few minutes until they both cooled off but it was obvious Doumeki wasn't having any of it. _

_Doumeki came up behind Watanuki and grabbed his arm with so much force that the seer crashed into Doumeki's chest. The other boy continued to hold his arm with no intention of letting him go and looked down at him. "We're not done talking."_

"_I've done everything with the intention of getting you to reciprocate my feelings. I need you Watanuki and having you by my side is not enough." _

"_I need everything from you Watanuki." Doumeki placed little kisses on the seer's neck slowly trailing them down to his collarbone. _

_He was pleased when Watanuki let out a soft sigh and placed his hands on the archer's arms. He continued to kiss him but Watanuki pushed him back gently. That did nothing but piss off the archer even more._

"_Damn it Watanuki you can't ignore this any longer I won't let you!"_

_Watanuki was staring at one of Doumeki's buttons on his shirt he just couldn't look at Doumeki after having said that. It wasn't anything new to him. The seer was aware of Doumeki's feelings. To be honest he was fond of his protector as well but why couldn't the boy see that it wouldn't work out between them, that it couldn't._

_The moonlight bathed the kitchen in complete darkness and Watanuki hoped it would hide the fact that he was beginning to cry. _

"_Don't do this Doumeki I don't need this right now." _

_He couldn't hide his surprise as he was pushed against the counter with Doumeki looming over him looking at him with strong conviction "I won't let you runaway from me anymore."_

_Doumeki rid himself of his tie with the intention of binding Watanuki's hands together so that he wouldn't be able to fight back. Watanuki continued his struggling and pleaded with the archer. "Doumeki stop, don't do this!"_

_After making sure Watanuki wouldn't be able to escape he started unbuckling his belt with one hand while the other was ripping Watanuki's kimono off. _

_Doumeki dreamed about how the seer's skin would look like but the feel of it under his fingers was amazing. It was so smooth he felt his fingers would slide off if he kept touching Watanuki._

"_Doumeki don't plea-" He was cut off as Doumeki started nipping at one of his nipples. "Ah…don't….please stop."_

_Doumeki resumed licking and biting at his nipples with one hand while his other slid towards his thigh gently squeezing it before landing at his backside. Doumeki squeezed it a bit hard and raised Watanuki's kimono higher to get more of his skin on his fingers._

_The archer noticed Watanuki closing his legs so he placed his knee between them spreading them wide to accommodate him. _

_Watanuki was trying really hard to push Doumeki off of him but Doumeki was too big and heavy. Finally he stopped his struggling and he guessed the archer took this as a sign of submission because he untied Watanuki's hands and resumed his ministrations._

_He felt shame and embarrassment as he noticed Mokona and Maru and Moro staring at both of them._

_He took the opportunity of having his wrists unbound and brought his knee up and hit Doumeki hard in his family jewels._

_The archer landed on top of him before sliding down on the kitchen floor. He took this as an opportunity to run to his room and gathered Mokona, Maru and Moro in his room. He moved quickly to place several seals on the corners of his room. _

_He hoped Doumeki would leave. He didn't care what he did to him but he wouldn't allow Doumeki to hurt the three of them. _

_Doumeki recovered after a while and dashed towards Watanuki's room banging his hands on the screen. "Open up Watanuki before I tear the screen down!"_

_Mokona and Maru and Moro started crying and pulled harder on Watanuki's kimono, desperately trying to hide in it. Watanuki hugged them tighter and placed them behind him protectively. _

_After awhile everything stopped, he thanked the gods. He didn't expect Doumeki to relent after a short while. He was shaking and his breathing was a little unsteady, he didn't dare to get up and go out to check to make sure if Doumeki was truly gone. Instead he hugged the Mokona, Maru and Moro closer to him soothing them._

_End flashback_

Watanuki placed Mokona, Maru and Moro gently on his bed, tucking them in with his blanket before picking up the mess outside in the garden. He loved the three of them very much although sometimes they could be a handful nevertheless he cherished them and their company. With the three of them around he wasn't as lonely as everyone thought he was.

He returned to the kitchen to wash the plates and after he was done he returned to the garden and sat there quietly for a while. He used this time alone to admire the white lilies in his garden. They looked as if they were watching him. Blessing him with their presence, the moonlight only made them more mesmerizing.

The red roses stood out more than the other flowers and looked unusual in the foliage of colorful flowers. "Yuuko's eye color was red, I wonder if roses were her favorite."

He tugged his kimono closer to his shoulders to stop it from falling down futher and then stood up to make his way to his room.

He didn't get far and gasped when he saw the intruder.

"D-doumeki what are you doing here?"

The taller boy said nothing and smirked at him when he noticed Watanuki taking several steps away from him as he walked closer to the seer.

"I told you before Watanuki I won't let you escape."


	3. Down, Down, Down

A/N: I'm trying to write longer and more "eloquent" for you guys and myself. You guys deserve to read good stories. I'd like to thank my readers for commenting and/or adding this story to their author alert and such. It goes a long way for someone like me to read every single comment and hear the praise of my generous readers. I thank you for this.

On another note I mentioned awhile back that I was considering on making this story mpreg I would very much like to hear from my readers about this issue.

EDIT: Please leave me a comment on your response about the mpreg issue. Thank you! :)

VOTING FOR MPREG

YES: 1 NO: 1

* * *

_The taller boy said nothing and smirked at him when he noticed Watanuki taking several steps away from him as he walked closer to the seer._

_"I told you before Watanuki I won't let you escape."_

He stopped breathing as he thought about the three sleeping figures on his bed. What if Doumeki hurt them?

As if reading Watanuki's mind the archer inched closer to the seer speaking in an unsettling calm tone "Shouldn't your attention be focused on your guest than on other trivial matters?"

Why did…When did things change so much between them. They used to be able to speak in a close and friendly manner after Yuuko died. He admit that the usual banter between them was fake. It was pure "show" because Watanuki couldn't handle being close to anyone only to lose them later on.

Doumeki had lost his patience long ago and he wasn't sure if it mattered that Watanuki would never suspect Doumeki of being cruel or violent.

Damn it! He wasn't perfect or had such a pure soul as the rain sprite had mentioned. He was human and he was past the point of "hurt" from being ignored and rejected by Watanuki and not because Watanuki didn't like him but because the seer had the audacity to tell him that he was confusing love with friendship.

Rejection was one thing but having his feelings brushed off so quickly and being told that that wasn't what he was actually feeling from the one he loved was enough to tire out the patience of a monk.

"Doumeki I think you should leave, now isn't the time for-" And that just did it he pushed the boy onto the ground tearing and fumbling with his yukata.

Watanuki started panicking he didn't want his first time to be like this. He found the courage to slap Doumeki out of his stupor before something happened that neither of them would be able to take back.

SLAP! For a short moment Doumeki's hands stop what they were doing. He felt utter hopelessness after he realized the small impact his attack had on the archer. Doumeki's eyebrows furrowed together creating and ugly and terrifying look on his face.

Doumeki didn't see the point of Watanuki's resistance and only looked down at the seer more than annoyed.

He grabbed a fistful of Watanuki's hair and forced the seer to kiss him. After he was done Doumeki's hands slid up and down the seer's legs and he imagined those perfect limbs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deeper into Watanuki until the pain inside of him would fade away or until Watanuki accepted his feelings.

With that in mind he seized Watanuki's too thin hips to keep the seer from struggling any further and swiftly thrust into him.

* * *

If what he saw in his premonition were bound to happen then he would have to work extra harder to fool his master.

"Have you actually seen this happening in the future or is it one of your many schemes to save your own skin?" He had a lot of enemies who wanted him dead but before he gave them that pleasure he wanted to accomplish one more thing. An experiment I guess you could say.

A second figure stood up from a nearby chair and paced back and forth inside the room.

" I've done as you ordered I have gone to the human world and conducted several of your "experiments" on the specific targets. I stayed longer in the human world to make sure that your plans would result in success risking my own hide and the balance between our world and the human world. Is this not enough to prove my loyalty and my word?"

Pathetic fool he was nothing more than a pawn to further his experiments. Of course he knew the idiot was risking his life the longer he stayed in the human world but he didn't care on the contrary it would be beneficiary to him and his enemies if the bastard died.

"We shall see."

The second figure didn't wait to be excused and turned to leave. If he waited any longer he was sure he would've blown his cover.

* * *

He had undone the sash binding Watanuki's wrists long ago after the boy had used his face as leverage for the pain Doumeki was causing the seer. He had angry red marks on his face and the sweat beginning to drip down his forehead to his chin only made the wounds sting like hell.

"Doumeki nnnngh..ah! No more!" Watanuki felt dizzy and he couldn't bear the pain in his lower regions anymore. It was worse than the time Kohane-chan's mother had thrown the hot tea over his face.

It hurt even more right now when Doumeki slid deeper into him and he was sure it was because he was bleeding. How else would Doumeki have been able to put that THING inside him? Why couldn't the archer understand he was TOO BIG more importantly why couldn't Doumeki see how he was hurting him.

He was exhausted his legs were giving out on him and he spread them further. He let another flow of tears escape his puffy eyes as Doumeki thrust faster into him.

Oh god it hurt!

Watanuki dug his nails onto Doumeki's back and watched the archer wince but nonetheless continue to violate him.

Doumeki brought his face closer to Watanuki's and placed gentle kisses on his face distracting him a little until the archer nibbled and bit down on his neck.

"Watanuki when will you know that I can't take your rejection anymore?"

The archer dug his nails onto Watanuki's bruised hips and with a few deep thrusts spilled his seed into Watanuki.

The seer was so confused at the type of "relief" he was feeling. He only knew one thing, the moment he felt something "spilling" inside of him he felt disgusted but "relieved" because the archer had stopped moving and only grunted as he came inside the seer.

The only sounds emanating from the garden were the sounds of heavy breathing and uncontrollable sobs coming from the pair hiding in the flowers.


	4. The Vale of

A/N:

Mpreg Votes:

Yes: 12

No: 2

Final Verdict: This story will contain mpreg.

Thank you all for sparing time to cast your vote and review. I created a one-shot about Douwata, this story is especially dedicated to the people who voted no for mpreg or didn't cast a vote. I hope that you guys enjoy the story.

I know I take long to update but I would rather take that time to write a chapter worthy of your eyes. If I take long it's because I'm thinking of ways to make the story interesting and good to read. I won't lie, that will continue to happen but I will write one-shots or drabbles to keep you guys entertained.

Now moving on.

The one-shot is on my profile. I hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't do this but…

* **Plants a kiss on each of my readers cheek* **

Warnings: Mpreg, ooc, cursing, violence….

* * *

Chapter: The Saturation In My Heart Is….

The cloaked figure kneeled in front of the bed and stared at the seer's stomach longingly as if something would sprout out of Watanuki's belly if he wished hard enough.

He didn't want to be stuck inside this world longer than necessary but he needed to make sure that the one who carried his mate in their womb was safe. He planted one of his hands on Watanuki's stomach and began to rub it in a circular motion.

"I hope that in the future you will be able to accept me as your mate and forgive me for the circumstances in the way you were conceived. I don't want you to blame your father because it wasn't his fault. I know you will despise me and be disgusted by my greed and selfishness but I… I couldn't possibly bear to be without you any longer."

"I can't wait until you're born, so please hurry and take your place beside me" and with that the cloaked figure vanished.

* * *

Doumeki stood there watching the leaves on the sakura tree begin to sway back and forth.

For a split second he could almost forget.

How had things gotten like this? He remembered wanting his first time and Watanuki's to be consensual an act made out of love not violence and aggression. He couldn't say that he regretted his actions because he'd be lying.

He loved how it felt to be inside Watanuki and how the seer's body adjusted to accommodate his. On the other hand he couldn't really explain what he was feeling but it felt like some part of him was appalled at the things he had done to the seer. While some other part of him got off just by thinking how tight Watanuki's entrance had been.

As he looked at the right he saw a black butterfly flying towards him and land on top of his shoulder. He gave it a questioning look before heading inside.

* * *

He didn't think he would be hurting as much, it hurt to move, to breathe and think. The more he tried to forget about it the more he remembered. Why? Why? WHY? A question he tried to answer so desperately. He wanted to come up or at least make up a reason as to why Doumeki would do that to him.

The stupid truth stood in between the lies he wanted to believe and the reality of the situation.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom purposely looking away from the mirror because the only thing he would be greeted by would be shame and guilt. His hands couldn't stop shaking and he was having trouble taking off his yukata. Taking his clothes off would mean being exposed and right now he felt so filthy. He felt like his flaws and everything that was supposed to be private was out in the open for the whole world to see.

So he cried as he forced himself to disrobe and get into the tub. He winced as he sat in the tub and moved around aimlessly trying to find away to sit without hurting himself any further. He didn't bother washing anything off of him he just wanted to sit there and not think about anything.

He wanted to go somewhere to get out of the shop but he knew that was impossible and it killed him. He brought his knees up to and placed his elbows on top of them and continued to sob not taking notice of the white and red colors mixing in the water.

* * *

"So was the mission successful?"

The cloaked figure put his hood back on quickly. The lights in the room made him extremely uncomfortable no doubt the vertical jagged scars on his face stood out like a sore thumb. What would his future mate think of them? Would he be disgusted? Reject him because of it?

Snapping out of his trance he noticed the other figure beginning to get impatient by the way his eyebrows furrowed together. He didn't want to place himself in any danger now that he was sure his mate was conceived so he made sure to answer calmly. "Yes, the child should be born within nine months."

The other figure's lips turned upward into a nasty grin "Excellent." He turned to leave not wanting to be there longer than necessary but found himself being restrained.

"You didn't think that I'd let you go so easily did you?"

Shit.

The other figure snapped his fingers and in an instant his subordinates had him kneeled in front of the other figure with his wrists bound behind his back.

"You think that I didn't notice how content you seemed when I gave you this mission? How you disappeared for longer periods at a time? You really disappoint me Takehiko I thought for sure that after what happened to you long ago would serve to remind you that I took you in when nobody wanted you."

"Your own blood betrayed you and left you with nothing. Yet you betray ME the person who was like a second father to you. After what he did to your face you still try and pretend that your king or should I say father didn't do anything."

"You son of a bitch if you lay a finger on my mate I'll follow you to hell and make sure you make it to the ninth level where I'll personally make sure all you ever feel is pain!"

He watched as the other figure chuckled before waving to his subordinates to take him away.

"Perhaps in the future but I want to make sure both of us are alive so that you can witness how your future mate melts into my touch."

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to say being in college and having other necessary responsibilities is the reason why I took so long to update. I know that when I chose to write this story I would be responsible for it. There is no excuse I apologize to all of my readers.


	5. And Into Your Sweetness I Fall

Chapter: 5 So We Burst Into Colors…

Recap

_"You son of a bitch if you lay a finger on my mate I'll follow you to hell and make sure you make it to the ninth level where I'll personally make sure all you ever feel is pain!"_

_He watched as the other figure chuckled before waving to his subordinates to take him away._

_"Perhaps in the future but I want to make sure both of us are alive so that you can witness how your future mate melts into my touch."_

* * *

Takehiko paced restlessly in the dungeon his ex-master was an idiot if he thought Takehiko wouldn't be able to escape. The reason why he was so anxious was because he'd been discovered which would make protecting his unborn mate and the mother even harder.

He needed to make his way to the human world quickly before his energy died out.

With that in mind Takehiko focused all his energy and teleported outside of the dungeon.

Takehiko furrowed his brows in annoyance, "It's not much but it'll do." He moved quickly towards a nearby exit as his ears picked up footsteps coming towards his cell.

* * *

_Watanuki wake up_

_You need to wake up Watanuki. You aren't safe when you're asleep._

_Watanuki…_

Watanuki sat up quickly still reeling over the contents of his dream. One thing was for sure the urgent message he remembered in his dream sounded like it came from **her**.

"Yuuko?"

He clutched the sheets tightly as a wave of nausea hit him. Watanuki had been like this for the past month. In the mornings he'd wake up and feel so tired that it would actually take him longer to get up and do his chores. Sometimes he couldn't even stomach his breakfast and instead found himself rushing towards the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

He took a few minutes enjoying just sitting in his bed before standing up and making his way to his dresser. Watanuki flinched a bit as he saw his reflection in the mirror against the wall in his room.

He looked a bit paler than usual and his hair was a bit longer sitting just below his shoulders. His face looked thinner and there were light bags under his eyes from most of the sleepless nights ever since…

"No no no." Watanuki shook his head and quickly looked away from the mirror pretending not the see the light swell beginning to develop on his stomach.

* * *

Nothing helped him make up his mind so he decided to drink ironically to become relaxed and think up a way to come up with a resolution. He thought he'd continue normally with his chores in the temple but being around people whom weren't Watanuki only served to irritate him something the customers noticed very quickly.

Doumeki wanted to run towards the shop and hug Watanuki and tell him that he was sorry and that if the seer never wanted to see him again then he'd respect that but nevertheless continue to protect him.

He threw that idea out the window because it was pointless. Doumeki knew in his heart that he would never be able to stay away from Watanuki even if the younger man begged him. Then he'd get all depressed again because he knew if he faced Watanuki he'd face rejection. Something he would never accept out of his own selfishness.

So he was stuck sitting through the corridor of the temple gazing at the stars because that's all he could do. At one point he though he saw Watanuki's smile gazing down at him but quickly dismissed that idea.

Doumeki couldn't stand the solitude anymore and angrily kicked over the alcohol in front of him as he stood. He needed to see Watanuki. With his mind made up he made his way to the shop.

* * *

Watanuki looked over the storage room in the shop and decided that he had cleaned enough to make the room look spotless, however, he didn't want to leave the comfort of his little sanctuary. After what had happened with Doumeki the twins and Mokona treated him differently; the usual banter between them that was done out of pure harmless fun was no longer practiced among them. The three of them made sure not to touch Watanuki and the seer craved for the feel of another person's warmth.

He felt so alone; even though that unfortunate incident had happened to him he needed someone to hug him and tell him that everything would be all right. He needed someone to tell him that he wasn't dirty and that he was still valuable.

Most importantly he wanted answers. Watanuki wanted to know why he was feeling so tired and sick all the time. He needed to feel reasurred and feel that someone out there in the world still cared for him.

"I miss you so much Yuuko." Watanuki took off his glasses and poured all of his sadness and heartache out in his tears not noticing a familiar figure coming towards him.

"And I miss you Watanuki." Watanuki froze as the person's hot breath warmed his ear.

He struggled immediately when the person's voice registered in his mind. He was turned around gently and was met face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"D-doumeki how did you get inside the storage room?" The archer had to strain himself a great deal so that he could hear what the seer had uttered.

Not thinking twice and deciding he didn't want to hear the archer's response Watanuki pushed Doumeki with as much strength as his trembling arms could muster and ran towards the door before noticing that it was locked from the outside.

"Maru! Moro! Help!" He banged his hands uncontrollably and harder on the door each time he heard Doumeki's footsteps come closer towards him. "Mokona!" Watanuki felt more tears streaming down his cheeks when he heard no immediate response outside the storage room.

Doumeki struggled as he took the final step that landed him in front of Watanuki. The seer was obviously in distress and wanted to get away from him. This didn't sit well with him and it made his heart clench. Even though Watanuki had the right to feel the way he did, it didn't mean that Doumeki had to like it or that it didn't hurt him.

"Watanuki please try to calm down I promise not to hurt you." Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's waist from behind and gently pressed into him. "I didn't come here to do that again I just needed to see you." Doumeki felt Watanuki stiffen before relaxing in his arms.

Watanuki was pressing deeper into the door of the storage room trying to make himself disappear. He didn't want to discuss what had happened and he didn't want to see Doumeki so soon.

"Maru and Moro told me I could find you in here. They said that you've been acting differently lately." The archer gently turned Watanuki so that the seer could face him.

_Don't look at me you don't know how uncomfortable it makes me feel._

_I can't do this right now. I can't._

Doumeki raised an eyebrow in pure confusion as Watanuki slowly placed his head against his chest. The archer tensed as he felt Watanuki go limp in his arms.

"Watanuki." The archer shook the seer and watched as his head lolled to the side.

"Damn it." This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Doumeki was hoping that they'd be able to talk things through but apparently he'd have to postpone things till later.

The archer knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but feel happy that Watanuki fainted because it would mean that he could spend more time with him and take care of him.

He used his right hand and gave the door an awkward tap as he struggled to keep Watanuki from waking up.

"Mokona you can let us out now."

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize to my readers profusely. I've neglected this story as well as you guys and I sincerely apologize. The reason being that I felt disappointed with how XXXholic turned out. I want to make it clear that I won't abandon this story or the readers.


	6. Fire and Ambient

Chapter 6: Fire and Ambient

_Doumeki was hoping that they'd be able to talk things through but apparently he'd have to postpone things until later._

_The archer knew it was wrong; but he couldn't help but feel happy that Watanuki fainted. It meant that he would spend more time with the seer and be able take care of him._

_He used his right hand and gave the door an awkward tap as he struggled to keep Watanuki from waking up._

_"Mokona you can let us out now."_

* * *

_He recognized the distant memory as the smell of sake and tobacco infiltrated his nostrils._

"_Watanuki."_

_The smell of tobacco and sake permeated the air heavily. The seer never made any move to hide his distaste of the witch's favorite vices but nevertheless tolerated it. It was funny because something that greatly irritated him before had turned into something he was looking forward to smell everyday._

_Every time he smelled the tobacco and sake at the shop it created a sense of relief for him because he felt safe and at home. The scents would always lead him to her. Always her._

_But now…_

"_Watanuki please wake up."_

_He was so tired but the pleading voice; the familiar voice was so soothing that he couldn't help but open his eyes and look around for the source._

"_I'm right here Watanuki. Look up."_

_Watanuki did as he was told and held his breath at the sight before his eyes._

"_Yuuko-san?"_

_The seer stepped closer to where the witch was. _

_It seemed that nothing changed since the last time he saw Yuuko. She was still suspended in the air by invisible grips. And she still wore the same smile she gave him when she disappeared. The one that made him feel the same way he felt when he lost his parents._

_Watanuki stifled a sob and brought a hand closer to Yuuko's face, he wanted to touch her once more. He realized that this place wasn't reality and yet the moment her tears made contact with his fingers he stopped caring._

"_Watanuki I know that this is unexpected and that you have many questions and I will do my best to address them but please listen to me first."_

_Watanuki snapped out of his daze and gently nodded at Yuuko's request._

"_First, I want you to know that it is no longer necessary for you to wait for me anymore. I'm not the Yuuko you once loved. What you see now is the remains of a memory. Your memory to be exact of the 'Yuuko' you wished to meet so long ago."_

_Watanuki said nothing and patiently waited for her to continue._

"_You wished so strongly to see me that you kept me 'alive' in your dreams. However I wish for you to let me go."_

* * *

"I shouldn't have come."

Doumeki swerved the contents of his cup without drinking it. It had lost its warmth and taste since the time Mokona had brought it out for Doumeki.

"Nonsense! If Mokona didn't believe Doumeki about his feelings for Watanuki Mokona would have never invited Doumeki at the shop after what had happened."

It made him feel a small sense of relief that the black bun thought him innocent despite his own guilty feelings about the incident.

If the black bun had any grievances towards Doumeki he was doing a good job of hiding it. Instead the black bun hopped off the table after he had poured himself another cup of sochu.

"Mokona knows that Doumeki suffers greatly for what he did to Watanuki but Mokona also knows that things are about to get a lot worse and that Watanuki needs Doumeki's care and love."

Doumeki stopped looking blankly at his tea and instead looked at the black bun questioningly. "What do you mean?" He was getting a little annoyed at the fact that another misfortune would impede him from getting to speak to Watanuki.

"Well for one thing Watanuki isn't himself. He's been crankier than usual and sleeps most of the time now. Maru and Moro suspected he might be ill but that wasn't the case. We're very worried about Watanuki. That's why we called you here. Mokona knows that no one else is capable of taking care of Watanuki like you Doumeki."

The black bun finished drinking his sochu and sighed sadly.

"We can only do so much to protect the shop and Watanuki now that Yuuko is gone. "

"Mokona!" Doumeki stood quickly with the black bun riding on his shoulder and quickly made his way to the voices coming from the garden.

Maru and Moro hid behind Doumeki as the strange man made a gesture to grab one of their legs before passing out.

Mokona hopped off Doumeki's shoulder and grabbed a nearby stick; innocently poking the figure on the floor.

* * *

"_W-What?"_

_Watanuki furrowed his eyebrows. The request immediately set an anguished feeling in his heart. _

_Yuuko breathed in heavily before continuing. _

"_Watanuki. I'm sure you've noticed certain changes concerning your body; changes you can't explain. Those changes will bring about something amazing. However in order for that 'something' to come about you need to let me go."_

_Finally grasping Yuuko's words the seer shook his head angrily. Yuuko couldn't possibly be asking that of him; not after all the time he spent waiting for her. She was so very important to him. Sure, they had their differences in the past but he had actually developed a close bond to her and now…Now he had to let her go? He had lost his parents and now Yuuko. Fate couldn't possibly be that cruel._

"_Watanuki I know that everything that I'm telling you is too much to take in but I want you to listen to m-."_

"_WHY! How can you ask me to do something you know I don't want to do! I've had nothing of my own in this life! No parents, no family, no love and now you ask me to let you go! "_

_Watanuki slid to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably into his robes. He brought his knees closer to his forehead and rocked gently back and forth. He wanted all this to be a dream. He wanted to forget everything. _

_Yuuko outstretched her hands and gently grabbed Watanuki's face. She wanted to tell him he'd be ok in the future. That she would always be with him. She wanted to say so many things to him that would rob him of all this sadness, but she was sure it wouldn't alleviate his pain._

"_Watanuki."_

_She embraced him gently for what seemed like an eternity before bringing her hands to his face so she could see him. He looked so tired. He looked nothing like that young and carefree young boy she had met several years ago._

"_I know about that night with you and Doumeki." _

_The seer froze uncomfortably and would have looked away if it weren't for Yuuko's hands holding his face still._

_He finally stopped squirming and looked at her. "How?"_

_Yuuko sighed heavily before answering._

"_It doesn't matter. What's important now is that you realize that fresh wounds will turn into scabs and unless those scabs are treated they will leave permanent marks."_

_Yuuko cracked a smile before continuing, "I mean that the past no matter how old or new will always remain in the past. I want you to take care of yourself more than you have ever done before. Especially since the innocent being in your womb demands that you be strong and healthy."_

_Watanuki had never been so confused in his life. Was Yuuko implying that he was…pregnant? But how? Certain things had happened in his life that made him question his sanity among other things but not about being 100% male._

_The witch saw confusion clouding Watanuki's features and immediately responded._

"_You're parents were descendants of very powerful and very important people Watanuki. Throughout the years the power in your lineage was bound to increase. "_

"_When I died I wished for you to inherit some of my last power and for you to have a family. I wanted you to be with someone who could protect you after I was gone."_

_Watanuki looked away from Yuuko and wiped away some tears that he had failed to retain._

"_I wanted you to be with Doumeki because I was sure he'd be strong enough to protect you."_

"_I also wished for you to bear a child. That was my greatest wish Watanuki and I gladly paid the price for it. . .I didn't know Doumeki would be capable of doing that to you Watanuki. Believe me."_

"_It's too late for regret what's important right now is for you to protect yourself and your unborn child."_

"_Your child thrives on your strength; strength that you are using to keep me alive in your dreams. You need to let me go Watanuki for the sake of your child. I know that I'm asking for a lot but never doubt that I will always be with you."_

_Yuuko let go of Watanuki and slowly faded away. _

"_Goodbye…Watanuki."_

_He smiled sadly as Yuuko's voice got softer and softer before vanishing._

"_Goodbye Yuuko."_

* * *

Mokona resorted to poking the unconscious figure a little bit harder until he heard a slight groan.

The intruder groaned softly when something sharp poked him on the side of his ribs for the second time in a row. For one second he thought he'd been captured but quickly discarded that thought when he felt the faint presence of his unborn mate.

He cracked both his eyes open very slowly before landing on an angry and hostile face.

Doumeki was ready for anything. This might've been what Mokona meant when he said that things would get worse.

He glared at the young man lying on the ground. He couldn't have been older than 18. Still Doumeki would kill him if he tried to harm Watanuki.

"Who are you?" The intruder winced at the strong tone in the man's voice and resorted to rub his aching head. Slowly the intruder made a motion to pick himself up but instantly regretted his decision when the archer aimed an arrow at his head.

The intruder brought his hands up in the air in a stilling motion and pleaded with Doumeki "Wait Wait! My name is Takehiko. I'm not here to harm you or anyone in this shop. I'm here because you and I have the same goal."

Mokona hopped on top of Takehiko's head and looked at Doumeki as if to say 'Let's give him a chance no?'

Doumeki hesitantly lowered his arrow before extending out a hand to help the young man to his feet.

Maru and Moro wasted no time and pulled him towards the shop .

"We have a customer!

A customer!

Watanuki will be happy!

He'll be so happy!"

* * *

Watanuki slowly woke and brushed away the few tears that had managed to cross over from his dream. He smiled as he looked down at the small swell of his stomach. "_I'll make sure your wish is granted Yuuko._"

The seer got up from his bed and pulled a blue yukata with small sakura flowers from his closet before going to take a bath.

He laid his head back against the tub and thought back to what Yuuko had told him. He'd admit that everything that had happened to him was enough to drive him insane and that it made him feel so unfortunate but after the news about his pregnancy settled…

He was worried about going through with his pregnancy. So many thoughts filled his head. How would he be able to protect something so small and innocent? Was he ready to have a baby? Would he be able to make his unborn child happy?

There were also a few questions that made him dread seeing the archer again. How would he keep his pregnancy a secret from Doumeki? Would he and his baby be safer letting Doumeki know? Even if Doumeki was aware that he had gotten Watanuki pregnant how could he be so sure that the archer wouldn't harm his unborn child?

Watanuki stifled a sob and decided not to think about anymore unsettling questions.

To the outside world Watanuki looked frail, extremely pale and defeated. However to those that knew the seer well could see the unwavering will to protect his unborn child.


	7. Stripped

Chapter 7: Stripped

The young man continued staring idly at the tea Maru and Moro had brought out. A million questions where flying through his head and he wasn't so sure what to feel now that he had found his unborn mate.

The fact that the man who had threatened to kill him earlier, was staring daggers into the back of his head made him more uncomfortable than he already was. He couldn't see the older male but he was sure that was the case. And he couldn't fault the man because so many things had happened in this world and his. He was just happy that his mate and his unofficial in laws were safe.

He looked around the shop and noticed how well kept and clean it looked as if nobody inhabited the place. He wasn't so sure but the atmosphere held a tinge of loneliness and something else he couldn't really describe. He then moved his attention towards the garden. There were so many different flowers blooming and he couldn't help but crack a small smile as he continued to stare at them. Where he lived there were no such things as a blue sky, flowers, or warmth. He was mesmerized by it all.

Doumeki took his attention away from the younger male and focused his attention at one particular painting in the room of Yuuko of course. He felt a knot in his heart when he thought about her. If she were still alive and knew what Doumeki had done would she still respect him much less want him around Watanuki?

He had to be completely honest with himself. A part of him hated and despised her because even being dead didn't stop her from stealing Watanuki away from him. She had such a powerful effect on the seer even after being dead. She changed Watanuki into someone too mature for his age, into someone who couldn't focus on anything or anyone but her. She occupied his heart and his mind completely.

And he hated her even more for having been the cause of Watanuki's pain and sadness. He cringed inwardly when he thought about that sentence. He was probably guiltier of causing internal and external pain to the seer.

Watanuki felt great unease as he was making his way towards the room where a customer was currently waiting in. When Mokona came into his room to inform him that he had a customer waiting for him he felt a bit relived because he'd be able to focus on something else for a little while.

However, as soon as he walked into the room he felt like running out immediately. Doumeki turned his head as soon as he saw Watanuki enter the room. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful Watanuki looked, not only that but the seer's skin was also glowing?

"Watanuki." Those spoken words felt like someone had poured ice-cold water on his face while he slept. To others the way Doumeki said his name sounded harmless and elated but they only made him feel so dirty, it felt more like another violation than simply being addressed.

He was about to run away in fear when a young man jumped to his feet and walked towards him. Watanuki had several customers, all of which were unique and different in their own way come into his shop on a daily basis, but the young man standing a few feet away from him looked too old for his age despite having the kindest blue eyes he'd ever seen on anyone. Additionally, his hair was spiky and there were a few jagged scars on his face that made him look like he'd like to cause trouble and the additional dark cloak he wore didn't really help any matters. The more Watanuki looked at the younger boy the stranger he felt; he felt as if he should protect the boy, it looked like the boy desperately needed it.

Doumeki crossed the room so quickly that the boy and Watanuki flinched immediately at his presence. He placed himself in front of Watanuki and the boy took a step back.

Maru and Moro rushed into the room and began pounding their fist at Doumeki's legs. "Mean Doumeki!"

"So Mean!"

Maru and Moro both cried as they hit Doumeki.

"Watanuki has been so lonely and you don't realize that you make him feel even more lonely!"

"Watanuki's so lonely!"

Watanuki sadly looked at Maru and Moro as they defended and stuck up for him. He opened his arms and they ran towards him. Ruining his clothes as they dried their tears but he didn't care; he'd grown to love them so much.

He was a bit shocked and confused when they stopped crying immediately when they placed their heads on his stomach and smiled at him knowingly. He looked at them with a smile on his face and bent down to whisper something to both of them. They giggled and skipped out of the room.

Watanuki walked towards the young boy and threw Doumeki a cold look when the individual look like he would block his way. Doumeki hesitated but let him go.

The seer extended his hand and walk with the boy outside to the garden. The archer looked on with jealousy as the pair laughed.

He looked at Watanuki questioningly as he left the boy outside and walked towards him.

Watanuki felt a little bit at ease knowing Maru and Moro would protect him and knowing that he a customer waiting for him. With this in mind he gathered some courage and made his way to Doumeki.

"Whatever you wanted to say will have to wait. I have a customer right now." There was no coldness in his voice, no anger, no fear, and no love, which greatly bothered Doumeki. Watanuki didn't even give him a chance to respond as he walked away from him. It looked like the seer had forgotten just how stubborn Doumeki could be and perhaps that's why he wasn't so surprised when the archer grabbed his arm to hold him back.

Doumeki felt he was losing Watanuki so quickly that it scared him so much. He would die if Watanuki told him that he didn't want him around the shop anymore. Of course, the archer wouldn't give in so easily so he settled for giving the seer some space even though his heart was breaking.

"For what I did I am willing to accept any punishment."

Doumeki's voice almost cracked and he gave himself a minute to compose himself.

"For loving and wanting to be with you, no matter how selfish it sounds or seems, will not stop me from wanting to be by your side."

Doumeki let Watanuki's arm go and left the room but before he did he looked back at Watanuki with a pained expression.

"I would rather bear the weight of your hate and your rejection than be without you in this life or the next."

Watanuki walked towards the table and with some difficulty sat down.

The young boy rushed towards him and looked at him with concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Watanuki wiped his tears and nodded softly before motioning for the boy to sit down. Before he got the change to speak the boy's face turned serious.

"My name is Takehiko and before I tell you the reason I am here I'll apologize for the emotional pain I am about to cause you Watanuki."


End file.
